


Dios conejo (día 2: culturas del mundo)

by diamondsnsins



Series: Kurokura week 2020 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Kurapika accede a un matrimonio arreglado con un hombre que no conoce con tal de salvar a su hermano Pairo.Fanfic para el día 2 (culturas del mundo) de la Kurokura week 2020
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: Kurokura week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Dios conejo (día 2: culturas del mundo)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. La práctica cultural de este fanfic está basada en un sistema de matrimonios homosexuales en Fujian, China. Digo basada porque este fanfic no pretende ser históricamente congruente. Esta práctica consistía en que un hombre mayor cumplía el rol de esposo denominado qixiong (hermano mayor adoptivo) y pagaba un lote para casarse con un hombre de menor edad -el precio era más alto si el chico era virgen- que cumplía el rol de esposa denominado qidi (hermano menor adoptivo). Básicamente era un matrimonio normal que podía durar mucho tiempo e incluso podían adoptar hijos, pero generalmente terminaban por separarse y casarse con una mujer. Por otro lado, Tu'er Shen (Dios conejo) fue un hombre convertido en deidad después de que murió golpeado por ser homosexual, así que se cree que él protege a los gays. 
> 
> 2\. En esta historia Kurapika y Pairo son hermanos biológicos, por eso Pairo le dice gege (hermano mayor) a Kurapika. 
> 
> 3\. Otra cosa, el término manga cortada en China significa gay. Nomas quería aclararlo, ya sé, mucho texto.

"Está bien, no pasará nada si miras de nuevo, es sólo un poco. Después de todo, estás en tu derecho saber quién está a punto de comprarte" es lo que piensa Kurapika al asomarse desde su discreto escondite detrás de la pared. 

Lo único que lograr divisar es la espalda de un hombre 9 o quizás 10 años mayor que él, el cual hablaba seriamente con sus padres. 

-No estamos rechazando su generosa oferta, pero necesitamos el dinero y creemos que nuestro hijo será un esposo ejemplar- dijo el papá de Kurapika con cautela, pues no quería ofender a tan buen prospecto

-Lo he visto algunas veces en la ciudad, admito que es extraordinariamente bello, pero además de eso no sé que otra cualidad tenga...- esta vez era el enigmático hombre quien hablaba

-¿Ya mencionamos que es virgen?- intervino su madre 

Kurapika quería explotar de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. 

-Si es así, estoy dispuesto a pagar un precio más alto- respondió el hombre con particular interés

-¡Estamos muy agradecidos! Será mejor que comencemos con los preparativos, si usted está de acuerdo- habló de nuevo su padre.

Así fue como sus padres lo habían vendido. Bueno, en realidad estaban poniendo un precio como lote matrimonial como era la tradición, pero para él se sentía como ser vendido. A pesar de que accedió a ser ofrecido como qidi con tal de conseguir dinero para tratar la enfermedad de su hermano menor, Kurapika no tenía idea de lo raro que sería todo de repente. En unas cuantas horas, se casaría con un hombre al que conocería en persona ese mismo día y después dejaría la casa de sus padres. Su único consuelo además de que su hermano recibiría una mejor atención médica, era que tal vez su qixiong se aburriría de él y se conseguiría una esposa con la que pudiera concebir hijos. Sí, podría soportarlo hasta entonces.

El rubio vio su propio reflejo en el espejo y suspiró, ya casi era hora de partir al templo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a su hermano menor Pairo entrar a la habitación. El pobre niño lucía triste e incluso más preocupado por la situación de Kurapika que el rubio en sí.

-Lo siento mucho, gege- dijo Pairo al borde de las lágrimas

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- interrogó Kurapika preocupado

-Te vas a ir de la casa por mi culpa, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, es una decisión que yo tomé

-Pero ya no nos volveremos a ver

-Vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando, lo prometo- dijo Kurapika mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Pairo

Al llegar al templo, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al hombre. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para verlo mejor, pero le tranquilizaba saber que al menos era atractivo por lo poco que pudo ver. No podía mentirse a él mismo, estaba seguro que no era un manga cortada, pero sabía reconocer la belleza de otro hombre. 

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la ceremonia empezó. Lo único que pudo hacer todo ese tiempo era mirar a la enorme estatua roja de Tu'er Shen que se erigía inmaculada ante ellos. Necesitaba concentrarse en algo fijamente o sino comenzaría a llorar a causa del miedo y la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué este hombre se había interesado en él? ¿Cómo serían los años venideros junto a su lado? ¿Sería un hombre de buen corazón o un sádico impio? Al sentir que las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos, trató de encontrar consuelo en el dios frente a él.

-Si tú moriste por amor, entonces entiendes mi posición- Kurapika le dirigió esas palabras en su mente a Tu'er Shen con la esperanza de ser ayudado.

Después de que la ceremonia se terminó, Kurapika abrazó una última vez a su familia antes de ir a la casa de su qixiong. No era sorprendente que la casa fuera enorme y lujosa, después de todo ese hombre ofreció bastante dinero a cambio de su mano. La suntuosidad de aquel hogar lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar al principio, pero pronto se convirtió en pánico cuando el hombre lo llevó a una habitación que probablemente fungiría como su lecho matrimonial. 

-Oye, no te voy a comer- fueron las primeras palabras que su qixiong le había dirigido, pero Kurapika no contestó -Puedes decirme Chrollo- dijo mientras empezó a quitarse la ropa para estar más cómodo. 

Kurapika tembló involuntariamente cuando el hombre se sentó a un lado de él en la cama, Chrollo sólo sonrió enternecido ante la curiosa pero comprensible razón. El hombre mayor tomó del mentón a su qidi y el rubio supuso lo que debía pasar en su primera noche como esposos, pero él no tenía derecho a negarse. Esta clase de matrimonios no eran un armonioso equilibrio como otros, no, Kurapika conocía su posición: estaba en desventaja. Aquí él sólo era un aprendiz que dependía totalmente de Chrollo. 

Pronto su qixiong empezó a hacer de él lo que fue su voluntad: desvestirlo, besarlo, morderlo y acariciarlo mientras le dedicaba dulces promesas de amor que le parecieron empalagosas. Sin darse cuenta, Kurapika se encontraba exhausto entre los brazos del hombre que no dejaba de devorarlo con la mirada aun después de haberlo poseído toda la noche. 

-Debo confesar que había esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Chrollo de la nada -Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi caminando por la ciudad, por eso supe que debía tenerte

Kurapika se sonrojó ante la declaración, pero dudaba de la veracidad de aquellas lisonjeras palabras. 

-Eso dices ahora, pronto te aburrirás de mi y buscarás una esposa- contestó el rubio para después voltearse y dormir dándole la espalda al hombre.

Chrollo no agregó nada más, debía dejar descansar a su qidi. No pudo evitar sentirse herido ante el comentario del joven, pero comprendió que Kurapika probablemente estaba estresado al iniciar esta nueva etapa de su vida. 

A la mañana siguiente, Kurapika se despertó sólo para darse cuenta que Chrollo no estaba ahí. Se levantó y se puso lo primero que encontró, no quería quedarse acostado con esa extraña sensación de la soledad. Después de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por verse presentable, notó que había una puerta en la habitación que daba al patio. Al abrirla, se dio cuenta que el patio estaba lleno de regordetes conejitos. Sin resistirse a la ternura de los animales, tomó a uno entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Buenos días- dijo Chrollo desde el umbral de la puerta

-Buenos días- Kurapika respondió un poco desganado

-Lo que dije ayer...- comenzó a hablar de nuevo -... era verdad. Realmente me gustas y pretendo estar contigo hasta la muerte

Kurapika no miró a su esposo, en su lugar miró al conejo que estaba en su regazo. Tal vez Tu'er Shen se había apiadado de él y le mandó un hombre que genuinamente lo amaba.


End file.
